


ECHO Log 394

by flordecai



Series: It's a New-U, Tannis [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: ECHO Recorder records a log, Other, Patricia Tannis and her trusty ECHO Recorder, Tannis and her research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flordecai/pseuds/flordecai
Summary: Patricia Tannis takes a moment to record her thoughts on her encounter with Handsome Jack in her ECHO Log 394, where she rambles through thoughts during her mild social research while in Moxxi's Bar, admiring Sir Hammerlock in his mustache glory.





	

_This is Doctor Patricia Tannis, ECHO log 394. Another personal anecdote while socially investigating social groups in Moxxi’s Bar, Sanctuary, Pandora._

_Moxxi tells some strangely unique stories, if the pay is right. I’ve never spent as much money in any given place as I have here, the pay helps my research as she is the perfect specimen for my social research. She also apologizes incessantly (and only to me) for not killing Jack years ago, instead spurring on his hatred rather than ending it. She gives me drinks- when I do get the strong alcohol that I prefer- completely for free, saying it pays for her guilt for what torture I had been through. I insisted, at first, that she need not do this small gesture but my protests were met by deaf ears._

_So, Moxxi pours me drinks every other weeknight while I admire Sir Hammerlock, a fine man of marvelous physical attributes, who rarely has a tale I’m not interested in. Sir Hammerlock is, of all the people in Sanctuary, among the limited number of people I am able to tolerate being around for extended period of time with no outside influence- such as research or a survey- required. His information on the Bullymongs interests me for multiple reasons which I discussed in my previous ECHO log- ECHO Log 393, for reference- but the main reason I am focused on at this time is social interest._

  
_It has been months since I have left Sanctuary for a research mission, which i will admit is more my own doing than the Crimson Raiders closing the gates out of Sanctuary. Roland had given me the approval for ventures outside of Sanctuary, but I… I can’t get myself to leave the safety of this city. Logically, the chances of Jack returning to harm me is significantly low- in the single digit range, if I remember correctly. Yet my mind cannot justify leaving this safe haven ever again, the fear and memories of pain too great for me to ignore for a long period of time that I would require to conduct any research. So in Sanctuary I stay, conducting social and experimental research while hearing tales from Sir Hammerlock and the Bullymongs that roam just outside of the strong, protective shields that protect the people here._

  
_When he talks, his mustache moves slightly up, which at first I found strangely amusing but now find erotic. Hammerlock always cares for his mustache, a feat I never miss for the world, the visual of the other grooming his facial hair strangely calming for my normally frayed nerves. The smooth, gentle motions he uses is fascinating and hypnotic, sending any terrifying flashbacks I am commonly found to be having to the back of my mind. Strangely, he never calls out my staring should he catch me in the act, which I imagine he does quite often. He is just like Moxxi, guilt on his part gains me access to behaviors I normally would not be privileged to had I not been in an encounter with Hyperion’s President and tyrant._

  
_I hate their guilt, the way their eyes sadden and lose light when they see me come into a room. Since when have I become such a pathetic creature? Since when did I allow a traumatic event affect me so drastically and so harmfully? Since when…?_

 

[End of Echo Log 394]


End file.
